Comporte toi en homme!
by Felimina
Summary: Feliciano est lâche et faiblard. Louise voudrait vraiment que cela change.  Préliminaires légers.  Enfin, je ne sais pas trop juger le rating...   Italie N / Fem!Allemagne


**Pour celles (ceux ?) qui ne le sauraient pas, je précise que Feliciano Vargas = Italie (du Nord) et Fem!Germany = Louise.**

**Bonne lecture**

Jamais je ne change d'avis et je ne fais confiance qu'à moi-même. Je suis un soldat, certes une femme nation, mais un soldat allemand. J'aime que les hommes soient forts, courageux et téméraires. De bons soldats. Mais lui, il n'avait rien de tout ça. Pourquoi l'avais-je donc accepté dans mon alliance ? Parce que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, le reste du monde s'était décidé à combattre le Reich. Alors cet italien flemmard, faible et peureux j'allais en faire un homme ! Foi de Louise !

Mais cet idiot fuyait toujours les entraînements et revenait me voir avec un grand sourire accroché au visage. Il méritait le fouet et Dieu sait que je me suis retenue plusieurs fois de ne pas le frapper pour me calmer les nerfs ; sans compter les coups que je lui donnais sur la tête à la moindre bêtise.

Et puis, il était aussi envahissant... A croire qu'il ne pouvait pas rester chez lui après le travail. Non, il venait chez moi et me préparait ses fameuses « pastas » trop consistantes. Mais ce n'était pas si mal en fait, ça me laissait le temps de travailler sur mes plans de batailles.

Parfois, il passait derrière moi et m'embrassait furtivement la joue en faufilant son visage par-dessus mon épaule, me faisant sursauter à chaque fois. Evidemment, je le réprimandais pour chacun de ses rapprochements soudains, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de recommencer.

Mais un jour, je me suis vraiment énervée. Cet idiot avait cassé deux de mes chars et avait par la même occasion fuit une bataille importante. Ce fut la fois de trop. Sous le coup de la colère, je lui avais montré la porte du doigt pour lui demander de partir, de ne plus venir chez moi, ni aux réunions de l'Axe. Kiku, témoin de la scène, m'avais pourtant dit que j'étais allée trop loin. Et lui qui n'écoutait jamais mes ordres venaient d'obéir à la lettre pour la première fois. Bon débarra m'étais-je dis. Une journée sans lui, deux jours, trois jours... Au bout de quatre jours, je me retrouvais à me ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang en m'inquiétant sur ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Impossible qu'il puisse m'obéir, il avait surement été capturé ou pire encore.

L'inquiétude me bousillant bien trop la santé, je partis pour l'Italie à la recherche de son représentant. A demander mon chemin et celui que je cherchais ; je mis bien une journée à le retrouver. Et là, quelle surprise. Je le vis installé à la table d'un café, souriant et entouré de magnifiques jeunes filles aux atouts conséquents. Ivre de colère pour une raison qui m'échappait totalement, je me mis à crier et à chasser toutes ces pimbêches qui étaient devenues soudainement des ennemis redoutables à mes yeux.

Lui qui avait les yeux continuellement presque fermés les ouvris de surprise. Je profitai malgré moi de la situation pour remarquer que ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique ambre-or. Effrayé par mon regard que j'imaginais proche de celui d'un tueur en série, le vénitien secoua les bras, cherchant des excuses qu'il ne parvint finalement pas à trouver. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me tenait-il pas simplement tête ? Pourquoi se sentait-il toujours obliger de se courber devant moi et de se justifier ?

« Comporte-toi en homme, Feliciano ! »

Et le silence se fut. Attendant de le voir pleurer une énième fois, je me fis gagner de la prestance en croisant les bras sous ma poitrine, bien trop imposante à mon goût. Mais rien de ce que j'aurais pu penser n'arriva. Face à ces quelques mots, l'italien se mit à me dévisager d'un air sérieux. Je ne lui connaissais pas ce visage, il parvint même à me chambouler et à me faire baisser les yeux au sol comme une soumission toute nouvelle. Je n'eus pas le temps d'établir d'autre réflexion sur mon état qu'il me saisit alors par le bras.

« On rentre à la maison, ve. »

Ce n'était pas une demande, ni une question. Non non, il s'agissait bien d'un ordre. De sa part ! Complètement abasourdie, je le suivis sans protester et sans même regarder où il me menait. Ce fut au moment où il tira violemment sur mon bras pour me faire tomber sur un lit que je me rendis enfin compte que je me trouvais dans ma chambre. Couchée sur mon lit, l'italien s'était placé au-dessus de moi, les bras tendus et les mains posées de chaque côté de mon visage. Je me mis alors à le dévisager sans retenue. Depuis quand son visage me paraissait-il si beau ? Depuis quand ses épaules me semblaient-elles si larges ?

« Feliciano... ? »

J'en étais même venue à me demander si la personne que j'avais en face de moi était bien ce pleurnichard de vénitien. L'une de ses mains qui me semblaient soudainement plus grandes et plus viriles venait de remonter l'une de mes cuisses en partant du genou par-dessus mon pantalon militaire. Mais il s'arrêta finalement dans son élan, semblant hésiter, comme si jusque-là, il n'avait agi que par pulsion et que sa raison était en train de reprendre le dessus. Oui, aussi différent soit-il en ce jour, Feliciano Vargas était bien celui qui me faisait face, torturé entre ses envies et ce qu'il avait toujours été.

« Hela... Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles que je me comporte vraiment en homme, Louise. »

Mes joues s'empourprèrent rapidement. Depuis quand sa voix me paraissait-elle aussi sensuelle ? Je n'étais pas stupide, bien qu'ayant peu d'expérience dans le domaine, je savais évidemment à quoi il voulait en venir. Mais pourquoi moi ? Je ne me maquillais pas, je n'avais pas cheveux longs et sensuels comparables à ceux de la nation hongroise et je portais toujours des pantalons pour des raisons pratiques. Au final, je n'étais pas du tout féminine contrairement aux filles qu'ils draguaient continuellement.

Mais finalement qu'importe la raison, je pensais avoir trop peur de connaître la vérité, trop peur qu'elle me fasse souffrir. Ma raison me quittait peu à peu, laissant mon corps bouger par instinct. Je n'étais pas habituée à ce genre de déclaration, les autres avaient bien souvent trop peur de moi. Mais même si ce type fuyait continuellement tout conflit, il m'avait bien semblé qu'il n'eut jamais de crainte envers moi. Mon devoir me criait de ne pas faire ça, garder le statue de chef, comme le dominant d'une meute de chiens, je ne devais pas lâcher du lest ! Cependant le reste de mon corps n'était pas du même avis, il brulait d'une envie qui m'était alors totalement inconnue et mes mains se murent sur les joues de Feliciano alors que mon regard embrumé le suppliait de continuer.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour continuer ses soins. Ah ! Et ça se prétendait vierge ! Juste une excuse pour ne pas se faire descendre ! Avec une telle dextérité à enlever mes vêtements un pas un, il n'en était certainement pas à son premier coup d'essai. Et moi, comme une idiote, je n'osais pas bouger. Peut-être avais-je trop peur de gâcher le moment ou que le moindre coup brusque ne me fasse quitter ce rêve, que j'espérais, n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination.

Chaque frôlement de sa peau sur la mienne me donnait d'agréables frissons dans tout le corps. Je me surpris à soupirer sensuellement au contact de ses lèvres sur mon cou, attendant la suite avec une impatience que mon corps ne parvenait à présent plus à cacher.

...

Le soleil vint briller à ma fenêtre, me réveillant doucement. Est-ce que je venais de rêver tout ça ? Le doute ne fut pas long à éclaircir, Feliciano dormait encore en m'enlaçant, son torse collé à mon dos. Et puis surtout cette sensation étrange que je ne parvenais pas à décrire, mais qui me confirmait que tout cela c'était bel et bien passé.

« Louise ? »

Entendant sa voix ensommeillée, je me mis à sourire, bien caché de son regard. Le vénitien s'était transformé en homme véritable et viril durant toute une nuit. Comme quoi, il pouvait vraiment en être capable.

« Aujourd'hui, je double la difficulté de l'entrainement ! »

« Veeeee ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Je me levai en emportant les draps avec moi pour ne pas me montrer une deuxième fois dans le simple appareil aux yeux de l'italien. Disparu le séducteur de la veille, il me regardait à présent de nouveau avec son air idiot habituel. Ce type était tout l'inverse de mon idée de l'homme idéal, et pourtant, il s'était réservé une place dans mon cœur de soldat. S'il était capable d'un tel miracle, je pouvais encore espérer qu'il puisse être aussi un bon combattant un jour.

« On obéit et on se tait ! »

**Aaaaah, je l'ai enfin écrit ce texte ! Il me trottait dans la tête depuis trop longtemps… J'espère qu'il aura trouvé grâce à vos yeux.**


End file.
